


You couldn't handle me even if I came with instructions

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sambucky Smut, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Sambucky Smut written for prompt: "You couldn't handle me even if I came with instructions."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	You couldn't handle me even if I came with instructions

_“Rein him in, Wilson! He’s lucky we’re letting him traipse around without paying for the damage he’s done. Get a handle on him.”_

Everett Ross’ words rang in Bucky’s ears, even after Sam had walked him out abruptly. His mind flashed back to the previous altercation that had happened no more than ten minutes prior.

_“You have no idea what you’re talkin’ about,” said Bucky, as he shoved Ross out of the way, albeit gently._

_“Don’t you put your hands on me,” said Ross._

_“I’ll put my hands wherever the hell I like,” Bucky replied. “Don’t come around here showin’ a war hero disrespect. Sam Wilson has done more for this country than most, and your little organization doesn’t want to work with him? After everything that’s happened? Fuck off.”_

_“Watch your mouth –”_

_“Fuck you,” Bucky cursed, pointing in his direction. “You’re just a punk who uses people and spits them out when you’re done. Sam, you don’t have to listen to this jerk-off.”_

_“Rein him in, Wilson! He’s lucky we’re letting him traipse around without paying for the damage he’s done. Get a handle on him.”_

_“Get a handle on me?” said Bucky, as he went to step around Sam to get to Ross. “No one’s handled me in years, and they won’t ever again. So, why don’t you take a walk, you dime store garden gnome.”_

_Sam held back a laugh but proceeded to calm the situation._

_“Ross, come on,” said Sam as he led him toward the elevator. “Time to go.”_

…..

“Buck,” Sam said, as he placed a hand to his shoulder and guided him toward the sofa. “Come on, man. Don’t get all fired up. If the CIA don’t want to recognize me as Captain America, that’s on them. It’s not Ross’ fault he’s a little bitch.”

Sam took a seat and Bucky remained standing, too irritated to relax. Sam didn’t like seeing him upset, though he found the steely look in his eyes to be sexy.

“Nah, Sam, he’s an asshole,” said Bucky, still worked up. “I can’t believe he had the hide to come down here and talk shit. I should’ve slapped that smug grin off of the little rat-faced prick.”

“Don’t give him an excuse to throw your ass behind bars,” said Sam as he caught hold of Bucky’s hand, causing him to cease his pacing.

“I just can’t stand him,” said Bucky. “And to have him not recognize you for what you do; what you’ve done. Fuck him.”

Sam liked when Bucky got overprotective of him; he rubbed his thumb and gave his hand a little squeeze.

“Thank you for havin’ my back, baby,” Sam offered, causing Bucky to gift him with a crooked little smile.

“Always,” said Bucky. “And can you believe that jerk had the nerve to say I needed to be handled. No one handles me anymore.”

“Well –”

“What?” asked Bucky with a raised eyebrow.

“I kind of _do _handle you in a few ways,” said Sam slyly.

Bucky stared down at Sam, searching his eyes. He could see the playfulness dancing in them, coupled with a streak of lust. Bucky licked his lips and then tilted his head to the side as the mood in the room shifted.

“Hmm, is that right?”

“Damn right,” Sam teased.

Bucky ran his hand over Sam’s hair and smiled at him before saying, “Wilson, you couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

“You think?” asked Sam.

“Oh, I know,” replied Bucky.

“Well,” said Sam, as he trailed his hand down the front of Bucky’s chest and stopped at the waistband of his pants before tugging at them. “Let me get these off you and wait for further instructions.”

“Well, Soldier,” said Bucky with an intense look in his eyes. “Pull ‘em down and show me whatchu got.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Sam, as he wet his lips with his tongue. “You got it, Sergeant.”

Sam proceeded to draw the trackpants and boxer shorts down off of Bucky’s hips. Bucky’s thick cock sprang forward, already growing hard with anticipation. It was close to Sam’s face, so he took hold of it with one hand while staring up at Bucky. He stroked it a few times, noting how it always felt heavy in his hand. Sam leaned forward and brought his mouth closer. He took his tongue and licked the entire length of Bucky’s dick before wrapping his plump lips around his big, smooth head.

“Fuck,” said Bucky, as he let his eyes roll shut and his dick set hard.

Sam placed his hand at the bottom of Bucky’s shaft. He gripped it tightly as he sucked him off. Bobbing his head while he drove his hand up and down.  
  
Bucky cursed out loud as Sam swallowed his entire length a moment, before withdrawing it while he moaned and hummed. Sam worked his tongue over Bucky’s dripping tip. His lips enveloped Bucky as he purred with pleasure. Slurping up every drop. Relishing in the brackish taste of Bucky’s arousal. Lapping the precum as it drizzled from Bucky’s hot, throbbing cock.  
  
“Hmm,” Sam hummed, grasping his lover’s hardness as he worked his hand up and down in a steady motion.  
  
Bucky’s eyes roll closed once more as he let Sam devour him. Sam trailed his tongue over Bucky’s engorged dick. His veiny ridges a stark contrast to the softness of his wet, eager mouth.  
  
“Fuck,” said Bucky as he inhaled deeply. “You’re so good, dollface.”  
  
Sam could not help but smile as he sucked harder. Faster. With more fervor. Taking Bucky’s dick deeper inside of his aching throat, before drawing it out from between his lips. He glanced up at Bucky, who was now looking down at him. His hooded gaze full of lust.

“Don’t stop, baby,” said Bucky, as he stroked Sam’s hair.  
  
Sam smiled up at him before he placed kisses to the underside of his cock. He worked his tongue around Bucky’s smooth, red crown. Sucking the swollen head into his keen, hungry mouth.  
  
Bucky let go of all of his composure. The feeling of Sam’s deft mouth caused him to relinquish all control. He leaned into his pleasure. Breathing deeply as he lost himself in a haze of carnal delight. As his cock shuddered. As he bucked his hips and spilled his hot, white seed.  
  
Sam held his breath as Bucky came in his mouth. The sticky, white cum gushed forth in a hot, thick stream. Coating Sam’s tongue and throat. He swallowed hard as he drank Bucky’s cum. Sucking eagerly, sure to not waste a single drop.

Spent and satiated, Bucky fell down onto the sofa next to Sam. He reached a hand over to massage Sam through the fabric of his pants.

“Before I get too distracted, Sergeant,” Sam whispered. “What were you sayin’?”

“About what, baby?” asked Bucky as he got Sam’s dick out and started to stroke it.

“_Shit_, about me not bein’ able to handle you?” Sam managed, before his eyes closed and his head rolled back.

“Oh, you know I was just teasin’ you. I know how you like a challenge. But baby, you did me so, so good,” said Bucky, as he shifted, dipped his head and lapped his tongue over Sam’s cock. “Now it’s my turn to handle you.”


End file.
